Quand kidnapping est synonyme de film
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Quand un kidnapping devient un lieu de tournage pour film amateur ... Mais pas n'importe quel film.


**Bonsoir :)**

**J'ai retranscris ( ça s'écrit comme ça ? ) une ancienne de mes fictions " The Mentalist " pour la mettre en fiction Sherlock. Alors je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je tente. Après tout, faut toujours essayer, non ? :)**  
**Puis, comme j'aime le glauque et que je fantasme sur Sherlock, ce sera Rating M, les enfants !**

**_" Theincredibleinkspitter ",_**** c'est pour toi ;D**

**Voilààààààààààà.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard sur moi. Ce regard de haine et de mépris. Je n'ai fait que mon travail, aidé Sherlock à arrêter un criminel. Certes, il est condamné à mort, et je suis contre la peine de mort. Je sais que, maintenant, le frère de l'accusé, qui me regarde depuis avant, se retrouvera seul. Je le sais. Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi QUE moi ? Merde, je n'ai que 17 ans, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris les décisions ! J'ai peur ...

* * *

_1 an après._

Quartier de Scotland Yard.

**_ Quelqu'un les a vu ?**

_Réponses négatives._

**_ On a des nouvelles ?**

_Réponses négatives._

**_ Mais où est-ce qu'il sont ?**

* * *

A 20 kilomètres de là.

Holmes venait de se réveiller, assit sur une chaise. Il habitua sa vue à la faible luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se leva, la tête lui tournant un peu, puis, percuta quelque chose.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il se rendit vite compte qu'il venait de se heurter à un table. Mais sur cette table se tenait son "amie", Sarah.

Sauf qu'elle avait les pieds et les mains attachées. Les mains bloquées à quelques centimètres de ses hanches et les pieds en parallèles l'un de l'autre.

Mais où étaient-ils ? Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici ?

Ce fut la voix de Sarah qui le ramena à la réalité.

**_ Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**_ Je n'en sais rien.**

Elle scruta la pièce et commençait à avoir peur.

**_ Où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ?**

La jeune fille essayait de bouger mais ses attaches l'en empêchait.

**_ Attends, attends, calme toi. Ca ne sert à rien de te blesser.** Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en la stoppant dans ses gestes. **D'abord, il faut essayer de se souvenir... Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ?...**

**_ C'est moi qui est vous est amené.**

L'intonation de cette nouvelle fois les firent sursauter.

**_ Qui est là ?** Demanda Holmes, toujours aux côtés de son amie.

**_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?** L'homme en question sortit de sa cachette. Le coeur de Sarah s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes.

**_ Lucas Federson ...** Murmura-t-elle.

**_ C'est exact. Je vois que la demoiselle se souvient de moi.**

Aussitôt, Holmes se souvenu de l'enquête Federson, ainsi que Sarah _( cf. paragraphe du début )._

**_ Lucas. Que nous voulez-vous ? Et pourquoi est-elle attachée, et pas moi ? Niveau accueil, j'ai vu mieux.**

**_ Parce-qu'il faut que vous soyez libre pour ce que je vais vous demander de faire tout à l'heure.**

_Tout à l'heure ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire faire ?

**_ Je pense que je vous dois des explications.** Dit finalement Federson. Je vous ai amené ici afin de pouvoir me venger.

**_ Vous venger ? Vous venger de quoi ?** Demanda l'adolescente. Mais Sherlock avait déjà comprit où voulait en venir l'homme.

**_ C'est votre équipe qui a envoyé mon frère en prison. Et c'est à cause de vous qu'il a été condamné à mort ! Et vous allez payer !**

**_ Oh pitié, on entend ça presque tous les jours. Vous n'avez rien de plus original ? S'en ai presque décevant à la longue. Toujours les mêmes discours, les mêmes plaintes ...** Dit-il, dans une réplique totalement Holmes.

**_ Justement, j'allais y venir. Ma vengeance n'est pas comme les autres. Je pourrais vous tuer ou vous torturer, mais non.**

Pendant tout ce temps, Sarah se passait des milliers de scénarios possibles en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur arriver ?

**_ Vous savez, je suis célibataire depuis très longtemps, je n'ai pas les moyens pour me payer une prostituée et je n'ai pas internet. Donc, je n'ai pas accès à des sites pornographiques et pas accès aux femmes qui vendent leur charme.**

**_ Pour un sale type, vous parlez plutôt bien.**

**_ Merci Monsieur Holmes. Mais continuons, voulez-vous ? Je me suis dit que, si je ne pouvais pas voir de films érotiques, je pourrais les créer moi-même !**

Choc brutal pour les 2 collègues. Ils avaient bien entendu la même chose ?

**_ C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, tous les 2, et que cette demoiselle est attachée, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Et pour vous, Monsieur Holmes, si vous n'êtes pas attaché, c'est parce-que ce sera vous le héros principal, le donneur de plaisir. Et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce que je vous demanderez, je tuerai votre amie. Compris ?**

**_ ... Compris.**

**_ Bien. Nous pouvons donc commencer. Je vais m'installer derrière la caméra et je ferai défiler vos ordres. Bien. Mettez-vous à côté d'elle, s'il vous plaît. Voilà. Merci. On ne bouge plus.**

Lucas se dépêcha d'aller derrière la caméra. Il allait l'allumer quand, il se ravisa.

**_ Oh pardon. Où avais-je la tête. Je vous donne 2 minutes pour que vous puissiez vous parler. Pour vous donner du courage, voyez-vous ?**

**_ Ah. Oui, merci.** répondit Holmes.

Sarah n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de son discours. Trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et à l'imagination de ce qu'il allait se passer entre elle et Holmes ... _Bon sang !_

Sherlock se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa joue avant de lui murmurer.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.**

**_ ...**

**_ Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**_ Oui...**

**_ Bien. Je ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas. Sache que cela restera entre nous.**

**_ " Restera " ?**

**_ Oui. Federson n'est pas un mauvais homme. Il nous laissera repartir. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se faire plaisir visuellement.**

**_ " Tout ce qu'il veut " ?**

**_ Oui, je sais... Mais je te promets que tout se passera bien.**

**_ Mais je...**

**_ Voilà ! Les 2 minutes sont passées. En place maintenant !** Coupa Lucas en tapant dans ses mains.

**_ Non, attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est inhumain ! S'il vous plaît !** La jeune fille était désemparée. Elle vivait un cauchemar.

**_ Silence voyons ! On tourne, là !**

**_ Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Si c'est que ça qui peut vous faire arrêter, alors je continuerai à parler ! BLABLABLABLALALALALALALALALA...**

Déterminé à faire taire cette insolente, Federson enleva sa cravate et alla vers Sarah.

**_ Ah non ! Vous n'avez même pas intérêt ! Pas touche !** Dit-elle en bougeant la tête dans tous les sens.

Mais Lucas ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il attrapa son visage et la bayonna immédiatement.

Puis, il retourna auprès de sa caméra.

**_ Attention ! Près ! ACTION !**

Puis, il leva une pancarte où étaient inscrits les mots : _" Enlève lui le bayon et embrasse là ! "_

Et Holmes obéit. Il descendit délicatement le bayon de la bouche de son ami et l'embrassa. Baiser auquelle elle fut contre, au début, mais se laissa vite tenter et répondit à celui-ci.

Pancarte : _" Remet lui le bayon et caresse là "_

C'est ce qu'il fit. Le bayon remit en place, Holmes parcoura le corps de Sarah du bout des doigts. Même à travers ses vêtements, la jeune consultante pouvait sentir son toucher, ce qui lui provoqua quelques frissons. Puis, Holmes se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota.

**_ Imagine que nous ne soyons que tous les 2. Personne autour de nous. Juste toi et moi.**

Lucas ne releva pas, pensant que Holmes tentait de la rassurer. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que son film amateur soit gâché. Alors si ce Sherlock Holmes réussissait à la calmer, c'était parfait !

Le détective consultant continua ses caresses.

Pancarte : _" déboutonne sa chemise. "_

Il ouvrit les boutons un à un, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sarah. Elle comprit le message muet et respira doucement, afin de se calmer. En même temps, Lucas avait parlé d'un film " érotique ", donc il n'y aurait pas de vue sur la nudité des " acteurs ". C'est déjà plus rassurant ! Non ?

Pancarte : _" caresse son entre-jambe "_

Quand Sarah aperçut ce qui était écrit, elle sentit le malaise tripler ! A travers son bayon, elle essayait de hurler, elle essayait de bouger malgré ses attaches ... Elle était tétanisée. Sentant que Lucas allait intervenir et que cela ne présageait rien de bon, Holmes prit l'initiative de faire de " l'improvisation ".

Il posa une main sur la joue de Sarah, la forçant à le regarder.

**_ Chhhut. Calme toi. Ce n'est rien... Doucement. Respire... Calme toi...**

Et, tout en lui parlant, son autre main de libre glissait petit à petit vers son entre-jambe, discrètement.

**_ Voilà, comme ça. Détends-toi. C'est bien.**

Il passa sa main sous sa jupe et posa délicatement ses doigt sur sa partie sensible.

A ce toucher, Sarah se tendit et étouffa un cri. Elle dévia son regard et ferma les yeux avec force, se cachant du monde entier.

Ses doigts caressèrent son entre-jambe.

Pancarte : _* Plus approfondi *_

Holmes comprit. Federson voulait que Sarah atteigne l'orgasme ... Dans le terme " plus approfondi ", il n'y avait pas de détails. C'est pourquoi, Sherlock comprit qu'il avait, entre autre, quartier libre pour la faire atteindre le 7e ciel. Alors, autant rester "soft", déjà que ce n'était pas facile pour son amie de 18 ans à peine.

Doucement, il déposa un doigt un peu plus en haut. Une fois en bonne position, sur le " bouton rose " de la jeune fille, il commença des caresses plus posées, plus sensuelles.

La jeune consultante ne cessait d'avoir les yeux fermement fermés. Ça lui faisait presque mal aux paupières mais qu'importe ! Elle tortillait ses doigts entre eux, elle sentait une vague de chaleur la submerger.

Pancarte : _* Orgasme ! *_

Ça y est ! Le moment était venu ! Il fallait qu'il agisse. Avant de commencer l'étape finale, il se pencha à nouveau vers Sarah, toujours bayonnée, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

**_ C'est la fin. Tiens le coup, Sarah. C'est bientôt fini.**

Ses murmures permirent à la jeune fille de se décontracter, un peu plus. La main de Holmes qui se trouvait sur la joue de son amie auparavant, vint se poser dans la main de Sarah, pendant que son autre main continuait de la caresser.

Puis, il commença ... Il écarta délicatement les lèvres de son entre-jambe et redéposa son doigt sur son clitoris. Les caresses se firent plus intenses, plus régulières. Sarah commençait à se cambrer légèrement, du moins, ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme gestes. Elle serrait la main de Holmes de plus en plus fort.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Holmes continuait ses caresses. Mais il voyait très bien que Sarah se bloquait. Elle ne voulait pas atteindre l'orgasme. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Federson.

Voyant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, Sherlock dû user d'un moyen simple, mais efficace.

**_ On compte jusqu'à 3 ?**

Sarah connaissait ce subterfuge. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas se soumettre aux lois de Lucas ! Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir !

**_ 1...**

Elle fit _" non "_ de la tête.

**_ 2...**

Son _"non"_ fut plus fort. Elle laissait échapper un léger cri à travers son bayon. Elle ne voulait pas !

**_ 3.**

Son cri fut plus fort. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire !

Holmes avait accélérer la cadence, variant les caresses.

La jeune fille étouffait des cris, essayant tout de même de se bloquer. Mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Son cœur battait à lui rompre les côtes. Les caresses de Holmes lui procuraient une sensation de chaleur folle. Elle sentait les papillons dans le bas de son ventre.

Puis, elle atteignit l'orgasme... Silencieusement... _Honteuse..._

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop choquées ? :)**


End file.
